soul_orbfandomcom-20200214-history
Wormholes Dimension
WormHoles/ Dimensiononal Portals In the Fanfiction movie/story "The Last Hound" The worm hole is a way to connected to the real and the cartoon world, its the main transportation of the entire Blaze series In the beginning There were two huge Wormholes introduce in The Last Hound 1 and 2, the P.W.P (Green) and the R.H.B. (Black), later in the Blaze series the third one C.G.D was mainly for video games and Let's players. In the end of Season 3 of Blaze and friends The U.D.X apeared first time leading into Academy City and after the Academy City Arc it was called Soul Orb P.W.P (Parelall, Wormhole, Platter/ Base) The P.W.P is the first unkown Wormhole that appears in the Blazes's series. The P.W.P was located far from earth but close to Pluto it sends in small portals by spreading an non-toxic gas called obsideian, scientist think that obsideian was solid and were confused by how it turned into a a gas like structor. P.W.P were forming portal not reaching the Terristrial planets because of the metal surface making the particles unstabled causing the portal to go to a random place in a cartoon show and the real world 'U.X.D (Soul Orb) ' This wormhole first apearance was in Academy City OVA, Unliike the P.W.P this Wormhole appears unkownly in the series and instead of spreading gas its actually contains a beast known as Darceus (The opposite personality of Acreus,) who sends people from different worlds by force. Spoiler Alert Unlike the other wormholes, there are multple ways for a portal to form in the Soul Orb dimension, The Portal Worm: was first introduce in the OVA where Blaze and Saten whitness it, if 1 person from each world touches the the wall, will swap bodies. Another difference between P.W.P and U.X.D dimension is that Heartless are three times stronger than in the Soul Orb Dimenison like one Shadow can demolished a whole building. Also In the cartoon and the real life dimension people and creature can get hurt by a heartless and later treated, however in the Soul orb if a Shadow or any heartless makes contact to a human they spread a virus around the body called VTG diseases killing the person and in about 24 hours turn into heartless (Just like Zombies) Cartoon/ Shows Here the list of Cartoons and Comedy show that will appear in the Blaze series The Last Houndooom 2/Blaze and Friends Season 1 *Yin, Yang Yo *Monster Buster Club *Pokemon Jhoto series *Dexter Labritory *Power Puff girls *The suit Life of Zack and Cody *Woody Wood pecker show *Bobby world *Tom and Jerry Show *Hannah Montanna *Inuyasha *Max and Ruby *The mystery of Alfred the Hedghog *Scooby Doo *Timon and Pumba *Banjo and Kazzoi *Garfield and Friend *What about Mimi *What with Andy *Iggy Arbuckle *Detention *The Wizard of Waverly place *All the non/Disney movies from the 2000 *Pingu *The adventure of Sonic the hedgehog *Mona The vampire *Animaniac *Tiny toons Adventure *Ratchet and Clank *Digimon *Angry Beaver *Spong Bob Square pants *Fairy Odd parents *Inspector Gadget *Simpson *Veggie Tales *Batman *Aruthur *Rugrat *Chuggaconroy *Flinstone *Jetson *Poppet towns *That So Raven *The Proud Family 'Blaze and Friends Season 2/3/ Three ' *Kid vs Kat *Loonatic Unleashed *Hamtaro *Transformer (show/movie) *Power Rangers *Sly Cooper *CatDog *Pokemon (Hoen and Sinnoh) *Mario party 1,2,3 *Magical Doremi *Avatar the Last airbender *Totally Spies *Miss BG *Family Guy *Johnny Test *Chop socky Chuck *GTA 2-4 *Peep and the Big wide World *Word Girl *Total Drama Island/Action/World tour *6teen *Stoked *The Runaway guys (Let play) *George of the Jungle *Martha Speak *Paper Mario thousand year door *American Got talent *Amazing Spiez *nonDisney/Disney movies *Super Smash Bros brawl *ect... (I can't think of any other shows I've watch when I was young) Blaze and Friends Saten Rukia *Mike (Total Drama Revenge of the island) *Soul, Maka (Soul eater) *Saten, Misaka, Uiharu, Kuroko, Awatsuki, Wannai, and Kinuhata ( A certain Scientific Railgun) Category:Dimension Category:Character